Welcome Home
by ThisGirlAsh
Summary: Sophie Clarke comes home to visit her mother during Spring Break. Pairing: Sophie/Jackie


**Love the Clarke's, and I wish Sophie would have come to visit since Sophie and Jackie made up last season. It's fluffy, but this is how I wish they portrayed the relationship this season if she came to visit.**

Sophie Clarke walked into the Charleston airport she previously was in months before. The months that things were horrible between her and her mother. When her father couldn't use his legs, and snapped at her at the kitchen table. Things had changed, but now they were for the better. Her older brother, Patrick, had graduated from West Point, and was deployed to Afghanistan. Luckily he came back alright, and Sophie couldn't wait to see him.

Sophie decided to surprise her mother, so she took a taxi to her parents huge house. She grabbed her bags and walked up to the front door and knocked three times. She examined the flower boxes on the pouch as she waited, and the various wind chimes that were swaying in the breeze.

Jackie finally opened the door.

"Sophie!" Jackie said smiling as she hugged her daughter.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too mom" Sophie said as their hug ended.

"Let's catch up" Jackie said as she placed Sophie's bags inside the house and led Sophie to the table on the porch.

"You hungry? I'll cook anything you want" Jackie said as she rested her hand on her daughter's shoulder as she sat down.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Pancakes?" Sophie asked.

"Pancakes? That's all you want?" Jackie said in a giggle. She was willing to make Sophie a big meal. Sophie just nodded.

"Well alright, I'll get started on it" Jackie said as she kissed Sophie on the head and went inside the house to get started on breakfast. Sophie was happy, she could tell her mother was different, she didn't seem as stressed as she usually was.

She sipped her ice tea as the birds chirped, which was soon interrupted by a car zooming into the driveway. Sophie looked up to see a tall dark haired man getting out of the car. She soon realized that it was her brother Patrick. Sophie ran down the porch steps to greet him.

"Patrick!" Sophie yelled as she jumped into her older brother's arms.

"Hey Soph, how are you?" Patrick asked setting her down.

"I'm great, how was Afghanistan? I heard you got injured, were you okay?" Sophie said examining her brother.

"I just got a ruptured ear drum, but the doc said it should heal on its own"

"I'm glad your okay. Do you wanna do something after? Like hang out or something?"

"I don't know Sophie, maybe some other time" Patrick said as he slowly walked passed her into the house.

"Oh okay, Patrick. I'll see you later" Sophie felt like something was wrong after that conversation. Her brother wasn't the same man he was at West Point.

"Sophie! Your food's ready!" Jackie called out as she walked back on the porch. Sophie walked back up the porch steps and sat at the table. Sophie began eating as her mother sat across from her.

"Something wrong Soph?" Jackie asked.

"Nope, pancakes are great" Sophie said with a smile.

"I can tell something's bothering you" Jackie said as she touched Sophie's hand.

"It's nothing, but it just seems like Patrick's a little, off." Jackie's facial expression turned serious.

"He's just going through a breakup. I think that's it."

"I just hope he's okay. He just came back from deployment too."

"Yeah, your father said something about him coming back a little different, and not to baby him. But I wasn't so sure." A silenced formed.

"But at least now I can baby you" Jackie said with a smile.

Jackie cleared Sophie's plate and Sophie let out a yawn.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, I guess" Sophie said. She followed her mother into the house and sat on the couch. Jackie put the dirty plate in the sink and grabbed a blanket for Sophie.

"So Sophie, how about we go out for dinner later, all three of us?" Jackie asked as she put the blanket on Sophie, tucking her in. Something she hadn't done since she was six.

"Sure mom, sounds great" Sophie said smiling as her mother let her get some rest.

Jackie smiled as she left the living room, as their relationship was better than it ever was before. She couldn't believe that months ago her daughter practically hated her. The meeting was bittersweet though, since it confirmed her suspicion about her son, that he left a part of him behind in Afghanistan.

**Reviews make me smile :) I hope you liked that chapter, it was fluffy as you could tell haha. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
